This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to slow turning of one or more sections of the gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes at least a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Gas turbine engines typically operate with relatively small radial clearances in the engine core between the compressor and turbine blades and adjacent structure in order to optimize the efficiency of the engine. When the engine is shut down, heat from the engine core rises to a top of the engine case. This uneven distribution of heat can result in an engine longitudinal axis bending or “bowing.” If the engine is restarted in this condition, it can result in contact of the blades with adjacent structure or reduced performance due to blade imbalance.